The Secret
by Soulmatelover4life
Summary: What happens when you get kidnapped by the dark side but someone protects you and returns you to the side of the light? What happens when the person who protects you is your soulmate? What happens when your Dumbledore's daughter? Characters in this will be/act different then in the movie/book.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: this is going to be a lot different then the movies and books. Hope y'all like it. Please review.

Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

Bang! There was a loud noise outside of The common room I run to check it out with my wand in hand. I don't see anything so I turn and look out the window. Someone is standing in the shadows at the edge of the forbidden forest.

"Hello is anyone there?" I ask. No response. All of a sudden I get this bad feeling,then all of a sudden everything goes black.

Voldemort's POV

"FINALLY! I have got Potter's main weapon. Hermione Granger! Without her Potter will be weakened and have no chance!" I no this sounds stupid because she is after all only 13.

I look down at the little girl who is unconscious on my table. Filthy mudblood I think to myself. I raise my arm and call for all of my death eaters to meet me. Seconds later all of my main circle of death eaters are hear.

"My followers, welcome" I turn towards Severus. "Look who I've just obtained" I say pointing towards Granger. Severus turns pale. I wonder why?

The third year student starts to wake up. "Hello Mudblood" I say. She starts to look for her wand only to find it missing. Then she starts trembling, this just makes me laugh. "Crusio" I say with my wand aimed towards her. "Ahhh!" She screams out in pain. "My lord don't you think that is enough she is after all just a mere child." Says a voice confusing me because it belongs to none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"Fine" i say as I release Granger from my curse. She starts gasping and crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: please read and review I hope y'all like it.

Chapter 2

Lucius's POV

"Fine! Since you care for her well being so much you take her!" The dark lord says to me. "Yes my lord" I say as I bow down and grab the Granger girl. She is trembling and shaking from the fierceness of her sobs. I grab her in my arms and carry her bridal style out of the room but before I get too the door the dark lord turns and says to me. "The reason she is so powerful is because she is a pureblood. She is dumbledore's daughter she has a charm placed on her to make her think she is a mudblood. I just took it off!" Wow that's a lot to take in I think as I bow and walk out of the room with the girl no longer Granger but dumbledore's daughter!

As soon as I walk out of the room I apparate away back too my mansion. My house has been so lonely ever since I found out that Narcissa my wife had cheated on me and that Draco wasn't my son. Not that it really mattered to me I was ecstatic when I found out. I always hated them just as they hated me.

"Owwww!" I here Hermione moan. "Don't worry you'll be alright" I say gently to try and calm her down. "Here just lie down for a few minutes it always helps me after being crusioed." She looks up at me with her big blue eyes her appearance changed I guess the dark lord took her birth charm off. "I'm Albus Dumbledore's daughter!" She states as if reminding herself. "He put that spell on me to keep me safe during my years at Hogwarts and to keep me safe from Voldemort but I guess that didn't work to well!" She says.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hope everyone is enjoying the story reviews as always are greatly appreciated so please leave a review they help so much.

Chapter 3

Regular POV

"He put that spell on me to keep me safefrom Voldemort but I guess that didn't work to well!" Hermione says. "I guess it didn't!" Lucius said laughing.

Hermione's POV

"So your Dumbledore's daughter?" Lucius asks. "Urgh don't remind me!" I stated. "And just why not?" Lucius asks. "Because he doesn't believe I can take care of myself and that gets annoying!" I say back.

Lucius POV

"So you were aware you were a Pureblood but didn't tell anyone?" I ask. "Yes I was always aware. Father just said it was better and safer that I didn't say anything!" She replies.

"Well then as you know the Dumbledore family goes way back your family and mine are both in the sacred 28 of Pureblood families. Do you know who your betrothed too yet or have you turned 13?"(In my story Purebloods know who they are going to marry at the age of 13)

"No I don't know who I'm betrothed to yet. My birthday is a week from now I will figure out then as you already know the way of our customs." She says to me.

Hermione's POV

"Since Voldemort already knows there is no point in me keeping up with this pretending!" I say actually feeling relieved rather than sad. "Guess what!" I say. "What?" He asks. "The sorting hat actually put me in Slytherin..."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Hope y'all like it. Warning this is very different than the movie and book. Please don't forget to leave a review.

Chapter 4

Hermione's POV

I look into Lucius's grey blue eyes and I notice something Malfoy juniors eyes are completely different or I would have noticed them. "Why is Your son so rude when your so nice or is it all just an act?" I ask out of curiosity. "He is not my son and Narcissa is not my wife when she cheated on me it brought out an old magic."

"Some how, I don't know how, but she cursed me when we were young and made it to where I thought she was my soulmate but once she cheated it brought out the truth. And this all literally happened before I was called to The Dark Lord." He says. Woah that is a lot I feel sad for him now.

"Has a new crest came up yet?" (P.S in my story there will be a specific family crest for all Purebloods letting them know who their mate is when it appears on their back.) I ask. "I haven't had a chance to look yet I told the house elfs to have all of Narcissa and Draco's things gone. Then I told Narcissa and Draco to never come back they no longer have the last name Malfoy evidently Narcissa cheated on me with a muggle so I haven't a clue what the last name is and nor do I care." He says.

Lucius POV

As I go to stand up I turn the light on and I actually look at the girl. Wow she's gorgeous so beautiful and she's sweet. I wonder if... but no. Maybe? I think. Maybe she's my betrothed. As she's looking in my eyes I slowly take off my robe and pull off my shirt never leaving her eyes. Even though I'm older I'm not that old I have a six pack and am muscular but not too much. I smirk at her flustered look she's turning red I chuckle.

She's staring at my chest and stomach looking nervous. "Why do you look nervous?" I ask her. At that question she seems to turn more red if possible. "Wait! Look at the crest on your back. It's My Crest!" She says looking shocked but thankfully not revolted. "Oh thank Merlin! I'm glad your my soulmate and not a Weasley or Draco those were my biggest concerns!"

"So we're soulmates! Thank Merlin!" I say relieved. Then I remember the question that left her red and I smirk. "So why are you nervous around me all of a sudden?" I ask then she turns a darker shade of red. "Um it's embarrassing" she mumbles "what's embarrassing?" I ask now curious. Then I reach out and tuck a piece of hair behind her ear pausing to let my hand linger for a minute.

"I've never seen a shirtless man before." She says so quietly I had to strain my ears to hear. "Uh..."


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: In this story there is going to be Lucius and Hermione relationship and there is an age difference but I've changed it to where it's not too much if you think anything should be changed please leave a review and let me know and I will take it into consideration. And as always enjoy.

Chapter 5

Lucius POV

"Oh. Well that's nothing to be embarrassed about!" I say gently. As I remember hearing about Hermione I remember hearing she loves to learn so I wasn't that surprised when she asked "May I..." with her hand out. "Or course" I say. Then ever so slowly she very gently touches my abs I unknowingly start making a purring sound.

Then all of a sudden coming through the floo is not so pleased Albus Dumbledore. "Uh oh..." Hermione and I say at the same time. "And just why are you here Miss Granger?" He asks still going on with the act oblivious to the fact that I look like my normal self without glamour on. "I was kidnapped by Voldemort and crusioed but then Lucius saved me. Voldemort knows daddy! Not only that but Lucius is also my soulmate!" She says then she looks up at me and says "Can you turn around for a minute to let daddy see your back?" "Of course my love" I say as I turn around.

"Are you okay? How long were you torchered? How did Tom find out your my daughter? And how in the bloody hell is Lucius Malfoy your soulmate?" He asks all in one breath looking angry towards the end. Then Hermione answers "I'm fine. Only for a couple of seconds. I don't know. Because it's fate you know this you don't pick your soulmate but I'm glad Lucius is mine!" She says proudly.

"Plus there's nothing you can do about it Dumbledore you know I will take care of her and love her and always remain faithful it's some of the Malfoys best traits." I say. Then Albus huffed and then sighed. "Fine, I will make it to where you can see each other and can have daily visits. I trust you to follow the rules. If you deflower my daughter before your married I will kill you but not before hurting you so bad that any punishments you've received from Voldemort will look like a holiday compared to it! Am I understood?"

I gulp visibly. "Yes sir, you are understood!" I say back. "Good. Hermione it's time to return to Hogwarts I'll give you five minutes to say bye then you better be coming through the floo it's been a long day!" "Yes sir" she says.

Then Dumbledore leaves and I walk up to my beautiful mate still shirtless. "May I kiss you?" I ask. "Of course, all though I will warn you I may be bad at it I've never kissed anyone before." She says shyly. "It's not possible" I whisper before I come close and put my hand on her cheek and pull her into a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: I changed it up because I realized the age difference hope y'all like this more. Please leave a review to let me know what you think or to let me know if you think anything needs to be fixed. And as always please enjoy!

Chapter 6

Lucius POV

Hermione leaves the room but before she can The Dark Lord appears in the room. "I have come to finish off my job. AVADA KADAVRA!" "NOOOOO!" I yell as I jump in front of the curse. I had potions in my pocket of my pants that somehow mixed together when I fell dead and de-aged me I hear a scream as I fall to the ground belonging to Hermione that's the last thing I hear as the scream fades away to darkness.

2 Days Later.

Lucius POV

I moan in pain from the fierceness of this headache. I look down uh oh I think what happened as I was about to scream I see Hermione come in. "What happened love?" I ask. "Your in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. You jumped in front of the killing curse for me but you had some different types of potions in your pocket that when mixed together de-aged you to a teenager and brought you back to life." By the time she finished she was crying. "It's ok, it's ok. What's wrong?" I ask her

"I thought you were dead and it would have been my fault!" She says still crying "I'm fine and it wouldn't have been your fault I Love You so much life without you would be worse than anything!" I say as I gently grab her and pull her on the hospital bed with me. "How old am I now?" I ask wondering. "You are now 15, unfortunately there is no known way to age you back so your stuck like this." She says

"That's great now we're almost the same age and it's a fresh start!" I say. "So you were sorted into Slytherin ?" I ask. "Yes but the hat said with who my father is Gryfinndor was the best place to put me. So I'm stuck there. You on the other hand are going to have to go back to Slytherin."she says with a Slytherin looking smirk. "Dear your Slytherin is showing" I say also smirk

"I will be able to live my life out the way at should have been to begin with, with you. My mate." Lucius said smiling up at me.

The End!


End file.
